It is known to analyze a patient's vertebral column in reference to so-called “pelvic” parameters and different morphotypes of a vertebral column, documented in the scientific literature. The appended FIG. 1 very diagrammatically shows the base of the vertebral column, i.e., part of the lumbar vertebrae L and the sacrum S, as well as the femoral heads TF; the aforementioned pelvic criteria are:
the SS (sacral slope) criterion, which is the incline angle of the plate of S1 (first vertebra of the sacrum), relative to the horizontal;
the PV (pelvic version) criterion, which is the angle formed by the straight segment connecting the center of the femoral heads TF and the center of the plate of S1 with the vertical;
the PI (pelvic incidence) criterion, which is the angle formed by the straight segment connecting the center of the femoral heads TF and the center of the plate of S1 with the perpendicular to the plate of S1.
FIGS. 2A to 2D respectively show:
a so-called “type 1” morphotype, in which the apex (i.e., the forwardmost point of the vertebral column) is situated at the median plane of L5 (fifth lumbar vertebra), and the SS criterion corresponds to an angle smaller than 35°;
a so-called “type 2” morphotype, in which the apex is situated at the base of L4 (fourth lumbar vertebra), and the SS criterion corresponds to an angle smaller than 35°;
a so-called “type 3” morphotype, in which the apex is situated at the median plane of L4, and the SS criterion corresponds to an angle comprised between 35° and 45°;
a so-called “type 4” morphotype, in which the apex is situated at the base of L3 (third lumbar vertebra), and the SS criterion corresponds to an angle larger than 45°.
It is accepted that an individual will adopt a natural vertebral column posture, called “economic”, avoiding pain and other pathologies, if his pelvic parameters in particular are in agreement with his back morphotype. If this is not the case, surgical treatment may be considered in order to reestablish proper posture of the vertebral column, in which that agreement exists.
It is well known to perform this type of recovery using rigid vertebral rods, in particular made of metal, fastened to the vertebrae using anchor members such as pedicle screws or laminar hooks, which rods must be curved suitably based on the correction to be done. The publication of patent application No. WO 98/55038 illustrates material of this type.
It has been shown that imparting the appropriate curvature to a straight rod may be very difficult for a surgeon, the curvature being more or less pronounced in any given location of the rod. Currently, such a curvature is done at the surgeon's discretion and calls greatly on the latter's experience and dexterity. The trial and error necessary to obtain an appropriate curvature have the significant drawback of extending the operation time, which is not desirable for the patient, and the risk of implanting a rod with a non-ideal curvature cannot be ruled out.